Zoro and the kitten
by Neko11
Summary: Oneshot. Sanji couldn't believe this. Was this the end of the world? Was there really a small, cute cat on Zoro's lap? No way. Hah, as if the demon hunter would even touch such a fur ball. Rated T because of the language.


**Hi guys! I just found this on my laptop and decided to post it here. No idea why I didn't upload it earlier. Have fun while reading! ~ :) **

**Characters: Zoro, Sanji (mainly), Franky**

**Pairings: None. Hints of ZoSan.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda.**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Zoro and the kitten**

They'd docked at a new island this morning. Luffy had been as hyper as always. That rubber boy never changed, no matter what kind of situation you threw him into. He'd just babble something about adventure and exploring – Sanji was sure he'd heard the word 'meat' somewhere in that chaos of words, too – before jumping off the ship and hopping away.

And with hopping I mean literally jumping up and down as if someone had put a handful ants into his shirt. But the others were used to it and that's why Nami didn't want to waste any more time.

Since Zoro was on the deck, snoring his better days away, she decided he wanted to stay on the Sunny to guard it. And since she thought one wasn't enough do so, she politely asked Sanji to stay, too. Of course mentioned cook couldn't say no. He'd happily agreed before he realized in what dilemma he was.

Robin was out of question because Nami wanted a shopping partner and who could be better than the black haired woman for this job? Chopper had to restock his medicals and Franky and Usopp immediately went off to buy stuff for their inventions. Brook had volunteered to search for their missing captain. So that only left the cook beside Zoro, since they didn't run low on supplies.

Nami snickered. If they dared to destroy something on the ship, or the ship for that matter, they'd _pay_.

„Ah, but my dearest Nami-san-",

„Be good, Sanji-kun! See you later!" Nami waved and the cook waved back, full of admiration and love.

„Haiii, Nami-darliing! You can count on me!" As Nami and the others vanished around the corner, Sanji suddenly had to shudder. Slowly, it deemed him what he'd just agreed to.

„Ugh, ugly fate...", he murmured less-enthuisasmic than before. Maybe he could avoid the annoying moss-ball by cleaning his kitchen. Looking out of the window to search for said annoyance, he spotted Zoro sitting cross-legged on deck.

„Heh better stay there...", Sanji grumbled to himself and turned away. Half an hour later, Sanji couldn't help but take a look out of the window again, checking whether the brute was up or not. Sanji guessed he was either sleeping or training. But he certainly wasn't prepared for _this_.

„Huh? Is he asleep?" Sanji wondered aloud. Something seemed wrong with this picture... wasn't there some movement on his lap? What the heck? The cook gasped upon the sight as his eyes widened. Still in shock he let the kitchen towel slip from his hands.

To confirm what he just thought he'd seen, Sanji quickly rubbed his eyes and blinked. No way. No. Fucking. Way! He couldn't see right!

Sanji stood there frozen for about five minutes before he finally realized that there was indeed a small kitten on the other's lap. A. Kitten. On the demon Hunter's lap. Sleeping. And- oh my god! Did Zoro just _pat_ it gently?! Was the apocalypse coming?! Sanji blanched.

„I'll be damned." He murmured absent-mindly as he stepped back, hands shaking.

The first thing Sanji wanted to do was hide under the kitchen counter with a bullet-proof pot on his head. That seemed like the safest and most logical solution at the moment. Whatever was happening outside, he didn't want to be part of it. It couldn't be healthy if it made the marimo look like a nice guy. A cold shudder ran down Sanji's spine at that thought and he cringed. Nuh-uh, nofriggingwaythisisnotreal.

Trying to collect his thoughts, he stepped forward and looked at _that_ sight again. It didn't make sense to him.

Roronoa Zoro was strong. He was a fighter; some people called him a demon. He was tough and stoic. He didn't back down, he was fearless and wasn't afraid of killing or dying. Roronoa Zoro did not sit on deck and pat a small cat. Sanji must have misunderstood something.

The truth, though, was different. Obviously, Zoro had an unusual soft spot towards cats... Sanji couldn't help but watch in a mix of wonder and surprise.

Suddenly, after Sanji had gotten over the initial shock, he burst out laughing hysterically. He couldn't believe it! It had to be his lucky day today! His lips turned upwards into the biggest smirk he could muster.

'Hah. In your FACE, mosshead!' Sanji cackled and stepped outside. Approaching Zoro while smiling arrogantly, the cook got the other's attention.

„What the hell, Marimo?" Sanji smirked as Zoro's head whipped up and he shot the cook a glare. „What-", but Sanji was roughly cut off.

„Raise your voice one more time and I'll cut your damn tongue out."

Sanji was so taken aback that he actually stumbled a step away. He was used to Zoro cursing and insulting him, but the swordsman had just spoken in such a venomous voice that Sanji was actually a bit shocked. „What?!"

„Wanna see if I'm bluffing?" Zoro repeated his threat and emphasized it with a death glare that made Sanji shudder. But before the cook could ask what the heck this was all about, the fur ball on Zoro's lap began to stretch and turn a bit, before it settled back down again. It seemed completely content there.

For a minute, there was only a tensed silence. Zoro and Sanji were staring at each other, no one uttering a single word. Sanji was ready to defend himself in case Zoro tried anything funny, but much to his surprise the swordsman didn't move at all.

„All right, you'd better drag your butt back to your kitchen now, dartbrow." Zoro suggested not too gently and Sanji, for once, retreated while emitting a streak of colorful curses under his breath.

„I get it, don't get so fussed up … damn idiot." Sanji lifted his hands in a defending manner and turned around. He didn't know if he should laugh out loud or feel really pissed.

Once he was in his safe kitchen, a smirk found its way back to his face and he chuckled. He grabbed another cigarette and lit it, taking a long, deep drag before he slowly exhaled again.

„Seaweed head didn't want his kitty to wake up, eh?" Suddenly, Sanji giggled out loud, laughing about his own joke.

Then he rubbed his hands, grinning cheekily as he began to think about all the ways to blackmail Zoro with that useful information. Maybe he should let him wash up dishes for a week- no, a month!... No that wouldn't be long enough! Or maybe he should force the idiot grassbrain to wash the deck! And because Zoro loved challenges and a normal brush would be too ordinary, he should use a toothbrush!

Ha, that'd be a sight to see... Sanji couldn't wait for it and because he was so excited about his discovery he began to write a long list of what Zoro had to do, intelligently naming it 'Zoro's duties made by Sanji, no copyright intended.'

After he was done, he silently complimented himself for being so clever and make use of this discovery, and because he felt very motivated this morning he gave himself an extra pat for being such an excellent cook. Not that it mattered in his interesting discovery, but oh well. A little self-determination wouldn't hurt anyone.

„He he he, sleep well Zoro, tomorrow your hell will begin." Sanji said to no one in particular as he took another look out of the window.

He had to admit, though, it looked kinda cute how that little cat was sleeping peacefully on Zoro's lap. Blinking, Sanji couldn't help but stare. How come Zoro looked so … nice all of sudden? Sanji was used to an always bleeding, sweating and cursing Zoro. A fighting Zoro who slashed marines. The one with the always present frown. This was the complete opposide! It was creppy how the fighter looked at the purring fur ball with such fond eyes and a completely relaxed face!

Suddenly, the blond cook realized something. He had seen that look on Zoro's eyes before, it was the same expression he greeted his swords with. To see that the demonic pirate smile contently, _friendly_ at this small creature made Sanji wonder. It looked so weird! Funny, Zoro really had a lot of different sides. And Sanji just got lucky enough to spot a glimpse of this face of Zoro. This was the calm and friendly face hardly anyone had ever seen. Well, Sanji was sure no one had seen _this one_ before. Somehow, he felt as if he'd caught a glimpse of Zoro's soul and he shuddered.

Watching Zoro and his little companion in that moment made Sanji feel uneasy; he felt left out. These two seemed happy and relaxed. On the other side there was him, all alone in his cold dark kitchen... while outside the sun shone. All in all, it was such a nice, quiet scene; the picture sure emitted a lot of warmth...

Sanji slapped himself for thinking such sappy stuff- Tch, as if he wanted such a stupid, annoying stuffy animal that ruined his dark smoking. No way in hell was he jealous! Cats loved him! Yeah, cats and other animals, and of course all the beautiful ladies! No need to envy the dumb seaweed!Sanji quickly turned around to begin his cooking.

***** YXYXY*** **

Later, when Franky walked into the kitchen Sanji was busy preparing dinner and had absolutely no time for the hyper cyborg. Consequently, Franky was chased out immediately and even got a piece of knitted paper onto his head.

„Ow! Oi, cook-bro, that was so NOT super! Even throwing with-eh?" Franky blinked as he unfolded the paper. It revealed a messy writing that read something like cleaning dishes for the rest of the year and washing the whoe deck with a toothbrush.

~Zoro's duties ~

-Washing the deck with a toothbrus

- Cutting the grass with nail scissors

...

The list went on and on with stuff like that. „Ah?!" Franky voiced intelligently. It made the cyborg wonder just what on earth was going on inside of Sanji's head. And if he should have Chopper do a checkup on the cook soon. After a little bit of dumb staring, Franky decided that asking wouldn't hurt.

„Oi Sanji, what's this about? I know you have your phantasies with Zoro-bro and- OH MY GOD!" with a loud 'Twang!' a huge knife was thrown and got stuck inches away from Franky's face in the wall. „Would you stop throwing things?! How unsuper!"

Sanji just glared at the cyborg, ready to throw another knife. Franky gulped and laughed awkwardly. „Alright, I admit, my choice of words wasn't the best, but it was just a little joke, man. Chill out! Peace, bro." Franky sighed and shook his head as he quickly left the kitchen. As curious as he was, it wasn't worth sacrificing parts of his body.

Sanji grumbled loudly, cursing the cyborg and himself for throwing that piece of paper at him.

In the end, Sanji didn't have the heart to force those duties onto the swordsman. It had been a stupid idea. Even though the cook didn't want to admit it, he could sympathisize with Zoro as he petted that cute little kitten. He had no idea why he didn't seize the chance of blackmailing the other. But this softer side of Zoro was kinda nice and- What the HELL was he thinking?!

Sanji inhaled deeply to get control of his thoughts and quickly imagined the naked body of Robin. Yeah that helped a lot, he thought with a dazed smile and heated cheeks. „I better start preparing dinner soon." Sanji muttered to himself as he wiped the blood from his nose. With that, Sanji deleted the kitten-case from his memories in favor of avoiding future troubles.

Franky on the other hand couldn't quite get the whole matter out of his head.

Spotting Zoro half-asleep at the other side of the deck, Franky casually walked to him. „Oi Zoro, what is wrong with our cook? He-",

„Franky." Zoro's deep voice stopped the cyborg in his babbling. „Whatever it is concerning that damn cook, he's hallucinating, I don't care what he said and please get lost." With that said, the swordsman turned his back to him and started to snore loudly, which was a strong hint of the end of the discussion.

Franky was quite surprised, his mouth still open. Had there been a small blush on the swordsman's face?! Franky blinked, but he didn't push the matter further. Instead, he decided to shrug it off.

„What a weird crew this is." he murmured. „How unsuper of Zoro-bro."

In the end, Franky could push it aside. He was a little disappointed but he'd probably never learn what happened between Sanji and Zoro and it didn't even matter. Everyone on this ship was allowed to be a little eccentric after all.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Yosh, that's! I love animals, but all above I love cats! Zoro with a kitten would be a funny sight to see, huh?^^... Eh? Anyone else here? Hello...? **

**Uhm, anyway... if anyone read this lil' story, thanks a lot and please leave some reviews! **

**~Neko11**


End file.
